Many people suffer from hair loss. While many choose to just live with the condition and view it as a sign of maturity, wisdom or handsomeness, many choose to combat it, as witnessed by the various topical medicines on the market today. However, these medicines are relatively expensive, and must be used continuously to be effective. Additionally some of these medicines can have unpleasant and/or dangerous side effects. Other options are masking the hair loss by using wigs, toupees, hair weaves, hair plugs and the like. Most of these products, however, suffer from drawbacks in that they are either overly obvious, are overly expensive or simply just do not look natural and fail to produce naturally looking hair. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can combat thinning and/or balding hair with a composition for from all natural ingredients that is unrefined or processed using dangerous chemicals without the disadvantages as listed above.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop and patent a composition of promoting hair growth. U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,955 issued to Siddiqui discloses a method for maximizing scalp health and inducing enhanced visual and tactile hair quality. This patent does not appear to disclose a composition for hair growth comprising Aloe vera, guava (Psidium var.) and coconut oil (Cocos nucifera).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,606 issued to Golz-Berner and Zastrow discloses a cosmetic product containing enzymes. This patent does not appear to disclose a composition for hair growth comprising Aloe vera, guava (Psidium var.), and coconut oil (Cocos nucifera).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,514 issued to Hallam and Robinson discloses methods and compositions for the promotion of hair growth. This patent does not appear to disclose a composition for hair growth comprising Aloe vera, guava (Psidium var.) and coconut oil (Cocos nucifera).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,510 issued to Mesquitta discloses a hair growth preparation. This patent does not appear to disclose a composition for hair growth with the same agents as the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,748 issued to Francis discloses a composition and process for the treatment and restoration. This patent fails to disclose a composition for hair growth utilizing the same agents as the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,760 issued to Kavoussi and Kavoussi discloses a saturated solution of purified sodium chloride in purified aloe vera for inducing and stimulating hair growth and for decreasing hair loss. This patent fails to disclose a composition for hair growth that contains guava (Psidium var.) or coconut oil (Cocos nucifera).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,174 issued to Lang et al. discloses a cosmetic composition for treating skin and hair containing apple wax and methods of making them. This patent does not appear to disclose a composition for hair growth that contains guava (Psidium var.) or Aloe vera. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,039 issued to Lang et al. discloses a pearlescent hair conditioning composition. This patent does not appear to disclose a composition for hair growth that contains guava (Psidium var.) or Aloe vera. 
None of the prior art particularly describes a composition for hair growth that comprises solely of all-natural ingredients. Accordingly, there is a need for a composition for hair growth comprised of all-natural ingredients, wherein said composition has been unrefined or un-processed and free of dangerous chemicals.